Player Challenge
by SooLASyDo
Summary: [Ch2 : Rejected] Kai tak menyangka gelar Player nya terancam hilang hanya karena seorang mahasiswa baru berperawakan mungil dan bertampang innocent yang mengajaknya bertaruh. "Ku dengar, kau seorang Player. Kalau begitu, ayo kita lakukan sebuah permainan." Dan kisah mereka pun dimulai. EXO FF/Yaoi/BL/Kai-Baekhyun-Kyungsoo/T /I'm no mention pairings, just read and u can know it.
1. Teaser

**.**

**Player Challenge**

.

_6__th FF by : SooLASy Do_

.

_**Cast :**_

_Kim Jongin, Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Other_

_**Genre :**_

_Drama, Romance, Family, Friendship, Hurt & Comfort, Angst_

_**Rated :**__ T_

_**Warning!**__ Boyslov__e. AU!__ Slash. OOC. __Typo. BadStory. Mainstream Story._

_**Disclaimer :**_

_A chara in this story is not mine, i just borrow their name for developed my imagination. But, idea of the story or this fanfiction 100 percent belong to me._

_._

_**Please Don't Bash Character or Pair in this Story.**_

_**Keep Calm**_

_**And**_

_**Don't Be Warm**_

.

.

Let's Play Begin~

**Summery**

Kai tak menyangka gelar _Player_ nya terancam hilang hanya karena seorang mahasiswa baru berperawakan mungil dan bertampang _innocent_ yang mengajaknya bertaruh. "Ku dengar, kau seorang _Player_. Kalau begitu, ayo kita lakukan sebuah permainan." Dan kisah mereka pun dimulai.

.

_**"**In one week,_

_Let's sweet talk._

_Let's play fight._

_Let's tell each other good morning and good night every day._

_Let's take walks together._

_Let's give each other nicknames._

_Let's hang out with each others' friends._

_Let's go on dates._

_Let's teasing each other._

_Let's talk on the phone all night long._

_Let's hold each other._

_Let's kiss and hug._

_**And whoever falls in love first?**_

_**LOSES**__.__**"**_

_._

* * *

.

Seorang pemuda manis berambut hitam kelam melangkah terburu-buru melewati koridor kampus menuju sebuah ruangan di ujung jalan. Tak memperdulikan tatapan sinis dan mengejek dari orang-orang yang dilewatinya. Mata hazel nya tampak berkaca-kaca menahan tangis. Tangannya terkepal erat menahan amarah, ketika sebelumnya ia melihat Mading yang tertempel sebuah foto dirinya bersama pemuda berkulit tan tertidur, berbagi selembar selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos mereka dan saling merengkuh satu sama lain. Amarahnya semakin memuncak ketika ia membaca tulisan dengan huruf besar berwarna merah tertera tepat di bawah foto.

**GAME CLEAR**

**YOU LOSE**

.

* * *

.

"Empph... Kaiih~ Akh.,," erangan dan desahan terdengar menggema dari sebuah ruangan yang di kelilingi kaca-kaca besar yang melapisi dinding. Dapat dilihat dari berbagai sisi, dua insan keturunan adam dan hawa sedang bercumbu penuh nafsu disudut ruangan. Lengan si gadis mengalung posesif pada leher sang pemuda yang menciumnya dengan ganas. Seakan tiada hari esok untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

'BRAK' Ciuman mereka terhenti ketika mendengar suara debuman pintu yang dibuka dengan keras. Menampakkan seorang pemuda berwajah manis yang menatap tajam kearah mereka khususnya pada pemuda tan yang kini ikut memandangi kedatangannya. Pemuda tan itu melepas rengkuhannya, dengan terpaksa si gadis ikut melepaskan tautan tangannya. "Kau boleh pergi sekarang, Krystal." Gadis bernama Krystal itu terbelalak. Bibirnya mendecih sebal namun tak urung dia pun pergi dari _Dance Room _itu. Membiarkan pemuda nya mengurusi urusan nya sendiri.

"Ah. Kau sudah datang rupanya, Baekhyun sayang..." Pemuda tan itu menghampiri pemuda yang ia panggil Baekhyun. Smirk tampan menghiasi wajahnya. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang nampak sibuk mengatur deru nafasnya naik turun. Paru-parunya memompa cepat, membuat dadanya terasa sangat sesak.

"Bagaimana? Kemarin menyenangkan kan, Chagiya~ Desahanmu sangat sexy, kau tahu?" Kai –pemuda tan itu—berucap seduktif tepat didepan wajah memerah Baekhyun. Senyum sensualnya tak lepas dari wajah tampannya.

"Aku beruntung, menjadi orang pertama yang mendengar desahan indahmu itu, Baek~" Baekhyun menepis kasar tangan Kai ketika pemuda itu akan menyentuh wajahnya.

"Oh. Kau ganas, Baek." Kai tersenyum meledek.

"Kenapa, Kai?" Baekhyun mulai bersuara setelah ia dapat mulai mengatur detakan jantungnya.

"Apa?" Kai menjawab polos, seakan ia tak tahu sama sekali apa yang dimaksud oleh pemuda manis itu.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini pada ku? Kenapa harus AKU Kai?! JAWAB!" Baekhyun menarik kerah kemeja biru milik Kai dengan tenaga penuh yang dimiikinya saat ini. Namun tentu saja hal itu tak berpengaruh besar pada pemuda yang mengecat rambutnya menjadi putih itu , ia masih saja menampakkan wajah tak berdosanya.

"Wait, Calm Babe... Ayolah,, jangan terlalu serius. Dari awal ini hanya sebuah permainan."

"Permainan? Permainan katamu?! Apa ini yang kau sebut dengan bermain, ha?! Aku tak pernah meminta bermain seperti ini denganmu!" Baekhyun kembali berteriak tepat di depan wajah menyebalkan Kai.

"Hiks..." Tak lama, terdengar isakan kecil yang mengalun perih dari bibir tipis Baekhyun. Ia menangis. Sulit sekali pemuda berparas cantik itu menahan air matanya untuk terjatuh. Kali ini hatinya benar-benar hancur. Melebur hanya karena seseorang yang bahkan belum dikenalnya selama sebulan. Seseorang yang sangat berbakat untuk membuatnya memberikan tubuh berharganya begitu saja.

"Hiks,, Kau tega Kai. Apa salahku padamu?" lirih Baekhyun. Ia menundukkan wajahnya dalam, tak ingin pemuda tan itu melihatnya menangis.

Kai yang memang tidak menyangka bahwa lawan main—korban lebih tepatnya—nya menangis itu tertegun. "Kau tak salah apapun padaku, Baek." Ucapnya. Tangannya mengusap surai halus Baekhyun, membuat pemuda manis itu mendongak menatapnya.

"Tapi sepertinya kau pantas mendapatkannya." Lanjut Kai sinis, membuat Baekhun spontan melangkah mundur dari hadapannya. Keningnya mengerut, ia terlihat kebingungan. Ia menggeleng tak mengerti.

"Kau terlalu sombong Baek. Kesempurnaan fisik mu membuatmu angkuh. Ucapan pedas mu sering menyakiti orang. Apalagi terhadap orang-orang yang mengagumimu. Banyak yang membencimu, kau tahu itu?" Mata indah itu kembali mengalirkan cairan bening penuh luka, ketika mendengar penuturan yang menusuk tepat pada ulu hatinya.

"Ah, ya. Baekhyun-ah, Gomawo. Berkat kau, aku dapat membeli mobil baru. Game kali ini membuatku untung besar. Kau lihat audi hitam yang terparkir di depan sana? Itu milik ku. Kau bisa pulang bersamaku jika ingin mencobanya. Aku akan memberi tumpangan gratis hari ini." Tawar Kai seakan tak ada yang salah antara Baekhyun dan dirinya.

Baekhyun menggeleng keras. Mata indah yang sedari tadi tak henti mengeluarkan air mata, kini sudah terlihat memerah. Eyeliner yang mempercantik wajahnya berubah berantakan. Baekhyun sudah tak dapat mengontrol emosinya.

"Aku akan selalu ingat perlakuan mu pada ku, Kai. Dan sampai kapan pun, aku tak akan memaafkanmu!" Kai menatap Baekhyun yang sedang meledak-ledak dengan wajah _stoic_ nya. Ia mengedikkan bahu tak perduli.

"Kau mungkin tak merasa bersalah saat ini. Namun aku pastikan di saat yang tepat nanti, karma akan datang padamu!" Dan pemuda berperawakan kecil itu pun pergi meninggalkan Kai yang menatapnya tajam.

.

.

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

Kim Jongin atau panggilah dia dengan sebutan Kai. Karena dia paling tak suka dipanggil dengan nama aslinya. Entahlah. Sepertinya tak perlu ku jelaskan lebih jauh, karena yaa.. Itu tak begitu penting sepertinya.

Pemuda berwajah tampan, berkulit tan—yang tidak banyak dimiliki oleh orang Korea—serta rambut white mencoloknya yang menambah kesempurnaan parasnya. Pemuda yang baru saja mencampakkan hati seorang pemuda manis, Byun Baekhyun. Anggaplah ia sebagai Player bejat yang tak berperasaan. Namun memang itu lah pekerjaannya. Ah. Bukan. Bukan karena dia tak memiliki banyak uang untuk hidupnya. Oh, jangan lupakan fakta bahwa ia merupakan anak tunggal dari Kim Junmyeon Dokter spesialis_ Cancer_ sekaligus pemilik Seoul _Hospital_—rumah sakit terbesar di Korea Selatan.

Ia melakukannya demi kesenangan belaka. Demi kepuasan dirinya sendiri. Entah apa yang dirasakannya, hingga tak memperdulikan apa yang dilakukan akan menyakiti perasaan orang lain. Ia seakan menutup mata dan hatinya untuk itu semua. Mungkin saja ia mencari pelampiasan saat ia merasa kesepian.

Ya. Sepertinya dia kesepian. Klasik memang. Remaja yang mencari pelampiasan karena tak adanya perhatian dari kedua orang tuanya. Terlebih ia hanya memiliki seorang ayah tanpa ibu. Mengerti maksudku? Bukan perceraian. Ibu nya meninggal setelah melahirkan dirinya. Membuatnya tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Sedangkan ayah nya seolah sengaja menyibukkan diri di Rumah Sakit. Tak memperdulikan anak semata wayang nya yang melakukan berbagai _trouble _diluar sana. Baiklah, mari singkirkan permasalahan keluarga Kai untuk saat ini.

Kai sangat terkenal di kampusnya, selain seorang '_Player_' ia juga memiliki bakat _dance_ yang baik. Jangan diragukan lagi kemampuannya dalam hal itu. Ia sering bermain dengan bakatnya tersebut, istilahnya _Battle Dance_. Dan tak jarang ia mendapat keuntungan karena memenangkannya.

Begitu juga saat ini. Ia tak pernah memperdulikan siapa targetnya. Entah itu lelaki atau gadis sekalipun. Selama ia senang dan merasa puas. Ia akan melakukannya apapun itu jenis '_game_'nya. _Well_, Bayangkan sendiri apa saja jenis permainan yang ia lakukan. Sudah tak terhitung siapa saja yang sudah menjadi rival—korban(?)—dalam permainannya. Ia hanya akan bermain satu kali pada satu orang. Dan akan menolaknya jika si rival kembali mengajaknya bermain.

Namun berbeda dengan yang kali ini. Permainannya dengan Byun Baekhyun. Ya. Berbeda karena kali ini sedikit berlebihan dan keterlaluan tentu saja. Bukan karena Kai tak pernah _having Sex _dengan yang lain—Hell, ya! Bagaimana mungkin jika itu juga merupakan kesenangannya? Meskipun ia memang tak pernah memanggil 'seseorang' untuk memuaskannya. Biasanya ia akan melakukannya jika mendapat 'tawaran' dari rivalnya langsung. *HeoL, Bahkan dalam hal sex pun ia tak mau merugi.

Sedangkan Baekhyun, ia sama sekali tak tahu apa-apa tentang itu semua. Pemuda itu dimasukkan kedalam permainan secara diam-diam, dan tanpa pemuda manis itu sadari ia telah mengikuti skenario cerita yang dibuat sedemikian rupa oleh pemuda tampan itu.

Lalu, kenapa harus Baekhyun?

Dan siapa itu Kyungsoo?

.

.

* * *

"_Aku tak ingin kau sampai menyukainya."_

_._

"_Itu tak akan pernah terjadi."_

"_Sekalipun aku menyukainya, sampai mati pun dia tak dapat memilikiku."_

_._

"_Aku mencintaimu..."_

.

* * *

.

**Coming Soon**


	2. First Met

**.**

**Player Challenge**

**.**

**_6th FF by : SooLASy Do_**

.

**_Cast :_**

_Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun, Huang Zi Tao, Oh Se Hun_

**_Genre :_**

_Drama, Romance, Family, Friendship, Hurt & Comfort, Angst_

**_Rated :_**_ T+_

**_Warning!_**_ Boyslove. AU! Slash. OOC. Typo. BadStory. Mainstream Story._

**_Disclaimer :_**

_A chara in this story is not mine, i just borrow their name for developed my imagination. But, idea of the story or this fanfiction 100 percent belong to me._

_._

**_Please Don't Bash Character or Pair in this Story._**

**_Keep Calm_**

**_And_**

**_Don't Be Warm_**

**.**

**.**

**Let's Play Begin~**

.

Kai terlihat menganga dihadapan seorang mahasiswa berwajah manis dan bertubuh jauh lebih kecil darinya. Wajahnya menampilkan mimik tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada didepannya kini. Berbeda jauh dengan lelaki mungil itu yang menatapnya dengan tatapan menantang namun terlihat lucu, sambil mengarahkan ibu jari sebelah kanan nya tepat pada wajah tampan Kai.

Jadi sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

.

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

Mari kita kembali ke setengah jam yang lalu.

.

Kai baru saja sampai di kampus nya. Seoul Art University. Ia keluar dari Audi hitam metaliknya. Dikanan kirinya sudah terparkir dua ferrari dengan warna berbeda. Tampaklah kedua orang lelaki yang keluar secara bersamaan dari dalam sana. Dari arah kanan Ferrari berwarna merah, keluar seorang lelaki dengan badan proporsional berkulit albino yang memasang tampang datar tanpa ekspresi. Sedangkan dari arah kiri dengan Ferrari putih, keluar lelaki lain berwajah oriental khas orang China dengan lingkaran hitam yang mengitari matanya—seperti seekor panda—berjalan keluar menampilkan fashion brand ternama yang dikenakannya.

Kedatangan ketiga lelaki rupawan itu diiringi dengan tatapan penuh kekaguman para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang tak sengaja melihat kedatangan mereka. Ketiganya hanya berlalu tanpa rasa peduli dan tersenyum seadanya.

"Haa... Suasana kampus semakin membosankan saja." lelaki bermata panda berkebangsaan China, Huang Zi Tao memulai percakapan.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju basecamp mereka. Dance Room.

"Itu karena kau jomblo panda China." Cetus Sehun, pemuda albino dengan tampang datarnya.

"Ya! Kau mengejek ku, eoh?! Sepertinya Rusa mu itu kelilipan saat menerima cinta dari makhluk dingin sepertimu!" Balas Tao tak mau kalah.

"YAK!"

"Hei! Bisakah kalian berhenti berdebat? Memalukan!" Keduanya mengatup cepat bibirnya. Mereka tahu sahabat mereka yang satu ini sedang dalam keadaan yang buruk.

"Oh iya, Kai. Apa kau tak merasa bosan? Sepertinya aku sudah lama tak melihatmu bermain seperti biasa, semenjak target mu yang terakhir. Emm.. Siapa,, emm.. Ah. Ya. Baekhyun. Benar tidak?" Tao bertanya pada Kai yang dibalas gumaman oleh namja itu. "Hmm."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya sedang tak ingin melakukannya." Jawab Kai malas.

"Kau tak merasa bersalah dengan nya, Kai?" Sehun ikut masuk kedalam pembicaraan, membuat Kai menoleh cepat padanya.

"Untuk?" terdengar nada keberatan dari pemuda tan itu ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari Sehun.

"Setelah apa yang kau lakukan padanya, ia tak pernah terlihat lagi di kampus. Ku rasa kau menyakitinya terlalu dalam. Ini bahkan sudah lewat satu bulan. Kekasihku yang mengatakannya padaku." Ucap Sehun panjang lebar.

"Aku tak perduli. Itu bukan urusanku." Ketus Kai mengangkat bahu.

Tao menatap Sehun yang menggeleng melihat respon Kai. "Kau akan menyesal, Kai." Pemuda tan itu menyibukkan diri dengan Ponsel nya, pura-pura tak mendengar perkataan sahabat albino nya itu.

.

* * *

.

"Iya. Aku tahu..."

_"..."_

"Aku baru saja sampai."

_"..."_

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Ku pastikan tak kan ada hal buruk yang terjadi padaku selama berada disini."

_"..."_

"Aku tak kan pernah menarik ucapanku kembali. Aku yakin bisa melakukannya. Kau tenang, Ok."

_"..."_

"Aku butuh kepercayaanmu, Berry hyung..."

_"..."_

"_Nado_..."

Seorang pemuda berparas manis terlihat melangkah melewati koridor kampus dengan kepala tertunduk menatap layar ponsel dalam genggamannya. Ia baru saja memutuskan panggilan telepon yang diterima nya semenit yang lalu. Wajahnya kini menampakkan keseriusan ketika membaca sebuah artikel yang dilampiri foto seseorang dalam Ponsel miliknya. "Kim Jong In?"

.

* * *

.

Kai masih saja berkutat dengan Ponsel nya. Ia sedang sibuk membalas pesan dari gadis cantik bernama Krystal yang masih di kencani nya sampai sekarang. Ia sampai tak menyadari seseorang yang juga melangkah dari arah yang berlawanan.

"Kai, A—"

"Aduh!"

"Was." Terlambat. Terjadi tubrukan diantara keduanya. Seseorang yang Kai tubruk bahkan terlihat tersungkur di lantai.

"Ya! Kalau jalan itu lihat yang benar!" Bentak Kai pada pemuda dibawahnya. Pemuda berperawakan mungil itu membalas tatapan Kai. "Kau juga salah tuan pemarah. Lebih baik kau bantu aku berdiri. _Appo_.." Omel pemuda manis itu sambil mengusap-usap bawah punggungnya yang terbentur.

"Ck. Menyusahkan sekali! Kau merusak Ponselku." Kai mengulurkan tangannya yang di sambut oleh pemuda itu. Setelahnya ia mengambil Ponsel nya yang terjatuh tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Ah, Iya. Ponsel ku?" Pemuda bermata bulat itu menatap sekelilingnya hingga ia menemukan Ponsel miliknya yang juga terjatuh ketika mereka bertubrukan.

"Well, terima kasih telah menolongku. Tubuhmu besar sekali sih, sampai aku terjatuh seperti tadi."

"Kau seharusnya minta maaf. Bukan berterima kasih. Lagi pula, bukan aku yang salah. Tubuhmu itu yang kecil dan lemah. Seperti gadis saja." Ketus pemuda tan itu.

"Ish. Kau menyebalkan." Pemuda manis itu mencibir imut. Kai memutar bola matanya kesal. Kai baru saja akan melangkah meninggalkan pemuda itu, tapi pergerakan nya terhenti ketika tangan kecil pemuda itu mencegat nya."Tunggu!" Kai berbalik, menatap malas pada pemuda manis itu yang kini melihatnya dengan doe-eyes indahnya.

"Kim Jongin?" Sebut pemuda itu ragu-ragu, namun sukses membuat Kai termangu. Sudah lama ia tak mendengar orang menyebutkan nama aslinya seperti itu. "_Nugu_?"

"Apa kau Kim Jongin?" Pemuda itu kembali mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Panggil aku Kai." Jawab Kai penuh penegasan. Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak, dan tersenyum setelahnya.

"Ah. Ya. Kau lebih dikenal dengan nama Kai. Aku mengingatnya." Ucap nya polos.

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku? Oh. Perkenalkan aku Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo. Salam kenal." Pemuda manis itu memperkenalkan diri dengan ceria. Kai menatapnya tak percaya. Menurutnya pemuda yang mengaku sebagai Do Kyungsoo ini sangat aneh. Ya. Aneh.

"Lalu?"

"Ku dengar, kau seorang _Player_. Kalau begitu, ayo kita lakukan sebuah permainan." Ucapan polos itu berhasil membuat Kai dan kedua sahabat tampan nya menganga.

.

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

**_"_**_In one Week,_

_Let's sweet talk._

_Let's play fight._

_Let's tell each other good morning and good night every day._

_Let's take walks together._

_Let's give each other nicknames._

_Let's hang out with each others' friends._

_Let's go on dates._

_Let's teasing each other._

_Let's talk on the phone all night long._

_Let's hold each other._

_Let's kiss and hug._

**_And whoever falls in love first?_**

**_LOSES_**_.__**"**_

.

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

"Jadi, kau mau tidak? Kau telah membuatku menunggu lama tahu." pemuda manis bernama Kyungsoo itu merenggut sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kau serius?" Kai tampak meyakinkan.

"Apa wajahku tak menampakkan keseriusan? Lihat wajahku baik-baik. Lihat. Lihat." Kyungsoo menunjukan wajahnya tepat di hadapan Kai. Ia menampilkan mimik seriusnya yang malah terlihat sangat imut.

"Yak! Jangan dekatkan wajahmu seperti itu!" Kai yang melihatnya—entah kenapa—segera memalingkan mukanya. Malu—mungkin?

"Pfft. Wajahmu memerah." Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya menahan tawa.

"Haish. Diamlah. Kau yakin hanya seminggu?" Kai kembali memusatkan percakapan.

"Hn. Hn. Kenapa? Kau takut?"

"Tidak! Dalam kamusku tak mengenal kata itu, tahu!"

"Lalu? Apa masalahnya?"

"..." Kai nampak berpikir.

" Aku yakin bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku dalam waktu seminggu. Bahkan lebih cepat dari itu." Ungkap Kyungsoo membanggakan diri.

"Kau percaya diri sekali." Kai menantapnya sinis.

"Hehe. Aku—harus. Lagi pula,, aku tak punya waktu lebih setelahnya." Jawab pemuda manis itu terdengar ambigu.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ah. Sudahlah. Jadi kau mau kan?"

"Ish. Baiklah." Kai mengangguk terpaksa.

"Yeay! _Gomawo_..." Sontak Kyungsoo memeluknya cepat. Hanya beberapa detik setelah itu melepasnya kembali.

"Apa taruhannya?"

"Terserah padamu. Aku tak butuh apapun, yang aku mau hanya menang darimu. Itu saja. Kau tak perlu terburu-buru memikirkannya. Pikirkanlah baik-baik apa yang kau ingin kan dariku."

Lagi-lagi hal ini membuat Kai merasa aneh. Apa lagi ini? Pemuda manis yang ada dihadapannya ini yang mengajak bertaruh, tapi sama sekali tak memikirkan hasil taruhannya.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Kita mulai nya besok saja, ya... Sampai jumpa nanti, Jongina. Pay~ Pay~"

Kai terpaku di tempatnya, ia seakan terhipnotis pada makhluk manis yang baru saja menampilkan Heart Shape lips mempesona miliknya.

"Kai..." Terdengar suara Tao yang memanggilnya ragu-ragu.

"ya..." Sahut Kai lirih.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Sepertinya tidak. Haish! Siapa sebenarnya dia itu?!" Pemuda tan itu tiba-tiba saja mengacak kasar rambutnya.

_'Sial! Dia mencuri start! Ada apa denganku?'_ ucapnya dalam hati sambil menyentuh dadanya yang tak beres.

.

* * *

.

(EXO – Moonlight)

Kai meliuk-liukan tubuh lenturnya mengikuti hentakan musik yang mengalun dari tape recorder di pinggir ruangan. Hari sudah mulai gelap dan ia masih saja memaksakan menari seorang diri di Dance Room. Ya. Sendirian. Dan itu memang merupakan kebiasaannya. Peluh menetes di wajahnya. Tubuhnya pun sudah bermandikan oleh keringat yang nampak seksi di kulit Tan nya.

(EXO-Thunder)

Ia tersentak ketika mendengar musik lain yang berbunyi di tempat itu. Ia sempat melirik kesana kemari mencari arah suara. Ia mengernyit ketika Ponsel nya lah yang mengeluarkan bunyi musik itu. Seingatnya dia tak memakai lagu itu sebagai ringtone Ponsel nya. Ia membuka Ponsel nya dan semakin terkejut ketika disana menampilkan nomor ponselnya. Dengan segera ia mengangkat telepon tersebut.

_"Yeoboseyo..."_ Terdengar lebih dulu suara dari seberang sana. Suara yang baru saja didengarnya hari ini. Do Kyungsoo.

"..."

_"Jongina, kau disana kan?"_ Kembali Kyungsoo bersuara ketika tak mendengar balasan apapun dari Kai.

"Ne."

_"Jongina, Ponsel kita tertukar. Bagaimana ini?"_ Kai nampak memperhatikan Ponsel nya, meneliti. Mungkin memang benar tertukar, karena tubrukan mereka pagi tadi.

"Aku tahu."

_"Lalu kenapa kau diam saja. Kau dimana sekarang?"_

"Untuk apa?"

_"Tentu saja menukarkan Ponsel kita kembali. Kau bagaimana sih!"_ Kyungsoo terdengar kesal mendengar jawaban Kai yang malah balik bertanya padanya.

"Aku masih di kampus. Tepatnya di Dance Room ujung koridor."

_"Oh.. Kebetulan aku juga masih didaerah kampus. Aku akan kesana. Kau tunggu aku, OK. Jangan kemana-mana. Dan jangan lakukan apapun dengan Ponsel ku apapun yang terjadi. Arrachi?"_

"Hmm."

Sambungan terputus.

Jongin menghela nafas berat. Ia mengambil handuk kecil dalam tas nya. Mengelap keringat di wajahnya sambil memandang Ponsel di tangannya. Bentuknya sama persis dengan miliknya. Tak dapat di tepis bahwa ia juga penasaran dengan apa yang ada didalamnya. Hanya saja, ia tampak ragu untuk membuka nya atau tidak, mengingat pemuda manis itu melarangnya untuk melakukan apapun dengan Ponselnya.

Setelah perang batin dalam dirinya selesai, ia memutuskan untuk menyalakan layar Ponsel tersebut. Dapat dilihatnya lockscreen perpaduan merah dan hijau bergambar buah Srawberry.

"Ck. Benar-benar seperti gadis. Seleranya buruk." Komentarnya sinis. Ia baru saja akan men-slide buah strawberry itu jika tidak mendengar dobrakan pintu dan langkah kaki terburu-buru. Kai mendongak dan menemukan Kyungsoo yang segera merampas Ponsel dalam genggamannya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Ponsel milikku?!"

"Aku tak melakukan apapun." Jawab Kai datar.

"Kau akan, jika saja aku terlambat datang kemari." Kyungsoo merenggut membuat pemuda tan dihadapannya kini terengah menatapnya.

"Kau berlebihan. Mana Ponsel ku?" Pemuda manis itu segera mengeluarkan Ponsel disakunya pada Kai. "Ini."

Kyungsoo menduduki dirinya di sebelah Kai, ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala penjuru ruangan. Hanya ada dirinya dan Kai sekarang. "Eh, Kau sendirian? Apa kau tak kesepian?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah biasa dan aku senang."

"Eii, hidupmu suram sekali. Sama seperti wajahmu, haha." Ungkap Kyungsoo penuh canda. Kai tak menghiraukannya, pemuda tan itu meneguk air dalam botolnya setelah ia kekurangan cairan cukup banyak akibat menari tadi.

"Kau pandai menari?" Celetuk Kyungsoo. Matanya memandang lekat pada Jongin.

"Y-Ya,, begitulah. Aku hanya menyukainya." Ia tak tahu kenapa bisa ia sesulit itu untuk menjawab pertanyaan pemuda manis itu. Bukankah itu hanya pertanyaan biasa?

"Benarkah? Waa... Kalau begitu, tunjukan padaku." Pemuda manis itu bertepuk tangan heboh. Kai yang semula memandanginya, refleks memalingkan mukanya kedepan. "_Shireo_. Lain kali saja."

"Cih. Pelit sekali." Cebik Kyungsoo dengan bibir bawah yang dimajukan. Kai yang tak sengaja melihatnya tersenyum tanpa sadar.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya?

Apa dia kalah sebelum bertanding?

_'Tidak mungkin!'_

Lebih baik kita lihat saja apa saja yang akan terjadi pada Kai dalam seminggu kedepan. Pastikan Kai akan mendapatkan perbedaan dalam hidupnya.

.

* * *

.

.

Loha Yeorobun~

SooLA is Back~

Makasih semua yang udah setia menunggu. Aku comeback setelah lama hiatus. Kemarin-kemarin aku sibuk mencari Universitas. Dan yaah itu membuatku pecah konsentrasi sampai malas untuk menulis. Maaf ya. Karena aku nggak bisa publish benar-benar 'Soon' seperti yang aku ucapkan kemarin. Padahal sebenarnya udah lama chapter ini selesai. Pendek lagi. Tapi chapter depan akan lebih panjang karena akan aku buat kisah mereka per-day full selama seminggu mereka menjadi kekasih. -_-v

Kyungsoo nya innocent banget disini, well. Dia aktor berbakat. *smirk Tapi mungkin aku akan lebih banyak mengambil Kai side dalam penggambaran cerita. Biar nggak terlalu tertebak jalan ceritanya. Hehe. Kalian tak keberatankan?

Tentang pair, ekspektasi kalian macem-macem yah.. Daebak! Aku seneng, itu artinya aku berhasil bikin kalian kepo. :D Well, aku nggak akan komentar. Lets see, kedepannya akan seperti apa. Yang jelas, aku akan berusaha untuk tidak mengecewakan. Tapi kalian masih bisa merubah pemikiranku kok dengan keinginan kalian. Just tell me. :)

Untuk selanjutnya aku akan banyak memiliki waktu luang. Aku berharap bisa melanjutkan cerita ini dengan cepat.

Big Thanks To :

_**Guest, opikyung0113, EarthDO, R.H, Lu, bapexo, parklili, ChangChang, Ayuexokyungsoo, Hany Kwan, KyungiNoru, yoosushipper729, rachel suliss, Desta Soo, Guest, Kim Leera, dyofanz ** and **all readers.**_

Terima kasih untuk partisipasi kalian semua. Review kalian bikin semangat meski kadang bikin galau. Haha. Selalu ingatkan aku untuk melanjutkan cerita ini ya (jika kalian masih ingin membacanya). Maaf jika ada salah penulisan Uname, itu bukan keinginanku. Terima kasih juga untuk yang men-favorite dan Follow ceritaku. Asli, meski nggak di sebutin satu-satu, kalian termasuk orang-orang penting yang bikin aku semangat ngelanjutin FF ini.

XoXo Saranghanda~ :*

Pay~Pay~ C U Next Time.


	3. Rejected

**.**

**Player Challenge**

**.**

**_6th FF by : SooLASy Do_**

.

**_Cast :_**

_Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun, Huang Zi Tao, Oh Se Hun, Xi Lu Han_

**_Genre :_**

_Drama, Romance, Family, Friendship, Hurt & Comfort, Angst_

**_Rated :_**_ T+_

**_Warning!_**_ Boyslove. AU! Slash. OOC. Typo. BadStory. Mainstream Story._

**_Disclaimer :_**

_A chara in this story is not mine, i just borrow their name for developed my imagination. But, idea of the story or this fanfiction 100 percent belong to me._

_._

**_Please Don't Bash Character or Pair in this Story._**

**_Keep Calm_**

**_And_**

**_Don't Be Warm_**

**.**

**.**

**Let's Play Begin~**

.

**_"_**_In one Week,_

_Let's sweet talk._

_Let's play fight._

_Let's tell each other good morning and good night every day._

_Let's take walks together._

_Let's give each other nicknames._

_Let's hang out with each others' friends._

_Let's go on dates._

_Let's teasing each other._

_Let's talk on the phone all night long._

_Let's hold each other._

_Let's kiss and hug._

**_And whoever falls in love first?_**

**_LOSES_**_.__**"**_

.

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

**Day 1**

(EXO – Overdose Intro)

"Arrghhh! Siapa yang menelpon ku sepagi ini?!" Erang Kai dalam tidurnya ketika mendengar bunyi nyaring berasal dari Ponsel nya yang ia simpan dimeja nakas sebelah tempat tidur. Jam digitalnya masih menampilkan angka 06:45 dan itu bukan jadwalnya untuk terbangun. Ia menutup kepalanya dengan bantal, namun Ponsel nya semakin berdering. Dengan terpaksa ia mengangkat telepon itu.

"_Yeoboseyo..."_

"YAK!" Kai menyentak cepat seseorang yang diseberang sana.

_"Ohayou,, Nini... Apa tidurmu nyenyak?"_ Oh. Sepertinya, orang itu tak menghiraukan bentakan keras Kai.

"Kk-kau? Ya! Kenapa kau menelpon ku sepagi ini?! Kau mengganggu tidurku!" Omel Kai, sengaja mengeraskan suaranya. Ia kesal sekali, sungguh. Dan apa itu? Nini? Siapa? Mendengar ia dipanggil Jongina saja dia enggan. Apalagi panggilan aneh itu. Hanya saja sepertinya Kai lebih enggan untuk berkomentar tentang panggilan baru nya itu.

_"Tentu saja membangunkan mu. Kau kekasihku mulai hari ini. Kau ingat?"_ Yap. Penelepon itu adalah Kyungsoo. Pemuda manis yang kemarin baru saja mengajaknya bertaruh. Dan mungkin memang tak ada salahnya Kyungsoo mengingatkan Status baru Kai saat ini.

"Ish. Aku tak mau mengingatnya! Jangan menelponku lagi!" Kai kembali berteriak, ia memutuskan line telepon begitu saja.

Baru saja ia membanting Ponsel nya dengan kasar, Ponsel nya kembali berdering. Terus menerus, membuat Kai semakin kesal. Buru-buru ia mengangkatnya kembali. "Bisakah kau berhenti mengganggu ku?!"

_"Shireo. Aku akan terus menelponmu sampai kau benar-benar terbangun." _Terdengar suara Kyungsoo yang sama sekali tak merasa terganggu dengan segala amarah Kai.

"Cha! Berhenti. Aku bangun. Aku akan segera bangun. Kau puas?" Kai menyerah. Ia menekan setiap katanya.

_"Tidak sebelum aku mendengar mu menyalakan keran air. Kau harus mandi sekarang juga." _Jawab Kyungsoo, masih dengan nada yang tenang dan santai.

"Haish!" Akhirnya Kai mau tak mau beranjak dari kasurnya. Ia bergegas mengambil handuk dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Cuurrrr.

"Kau dengar itu? Apa perlu menyalakan video call saat aku mandi agar kau percaya, Ha?" Terdengar tawa ringan dari seberang sana.

_ "Hahaha. Itu terdengar bagus. Tapi, kau tidak usah melakukannya. Aku percaya padamu, Nini~ Sampai bertemu di Kampus. Saranghae..."_

Kai menatap jengah Ponsel nya yang kini sudah tidak terhubung dengan Kyungsoo.

_'Apa-apaan dia?! Menutup telepon nya begitu saja, setelah merusak tidur indahku. Haish! Dia membuatku gila!'_

.

"Wow. Kau terlihat sangat berantakan hari ini." Ungkap Tao ketika melihat sahabat sesama kulit tan itu tertunduk lesu di meja cafeteria. White Hair nya terlihat berantakan. Sedangkan disisi lain, Sehun nampak sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Kai menengadahkan kepalanya. Setelah lima belas menit menunggu, akhirnya kedua sahabatnya ini datang juga.

"Kau tahu?! Malam ini insomnia ku kambuh. Aku baru bisa tidur setelah jam tiga pagi. Dan dia membangunkanku jam 6. Bayangkan!" Kai bercerita dengan penuh emosi. Kedua tangannya mengusap kasar wajah tampannya.

"Dia? Siapa yang kau maksud?"

Belum saja Kai menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Tao, seseorang yang diceritakan datang menghampirinya.

"Nini~" Panggil Kyungsoo dengan lantang. Sontak seisi cafeteria mengarah padanya, namun Kyungsoo sama sekali tak perduli. Berbanding terbalik dengan pemuda tan yang dipanggilnya. Pemuda itu terlihat semakin menundukkan wajahnya menahan malu. Dengan cepat ia menarik lengan Kyungsoo untuk segera duduk disebelahnya.

"Nini? Panggilan baru mu? Ow. Itu terdengar keren, Kai. Haha." Tao bergurai diikuti tawa dan high five dengan Sehun. Pemuda berkulit albino itu memusatkan matanya pada pasangan baru yang ada dihadapannya kini.

"Jinjja? Itu terdengar cute kan?" Sela Kyungsoo bersemangat, ia bertepuk tangan seakan bangga dengan pembuatan nama panggilan baru untuk Kai darinya.

"Jangan sekali-kali kalian memanggilku dengan sebutan itu!" bisik Kai penuh tekanan disetiap katanya. Sehun dan Tao hanya tertawa.

"Nini,, lihat apa yang kubawa." Kyungsoo membuka kotak bekal tiga tigkat berbentuk kotak yang sedari tadi dibawanya. Ia melepas nya satu persatu. Kotak pertama terdapat beberapa nasi kepal. Kotak berikutnya berisi telur gulung, sosis berbentuk gurita dan kimchi yang diberi sekat pemisah. Dan kotak terakhir terisi penuh oleh salad dan tiga butir tomat cherry. Semua tertata dengan rapi dan disusun agar terlihat menarik. Paket lengkap untuk dimakan siang hari.

"Woah..." Sehun dan Tao menatap kotak bekal itu penuh kagum—Kai juga sebenarnya. Hanya saja ia tak mengekspresikannya secara langsung. Yeah... Gengsi.

"Kau membuatnya sendiri?" Tanya Tao. Pemuda manis itu mengangguk pasti. "Nde. Kalian boleh mencobanya nanti. Aku ingin Jongin yang mencicipi pertama kali." Kyungsoo menggeser kotak bekalnya lebih dekat pada Kai. Pemuda itu menggeleng, Ia menolaknya. Memberikan raut sedih pada wajah manis Kyungsoo.

"Aku tak mau. Berikan saja pada mereka berdua." Tolak nya. Kyungsoo cemberut.

"Kau yakin? Apa kau tak lapar? Kau sudah sarapan?" Kyungsoo memberi perhatian. Namun dibalas bentakan oleh Kai. "Aish! Kau cerewet sekali! Sudah sana pergi! Kau mengganggu hariku!" Pemuda manis itu merenggut sedih mendengar pengusiran Kai terhadap nya.

Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum memandang Tao dan Sehun yang menatapnya simpati.

"Kalian boleh memiliki semuanya. Tuan pemarah ini sepertinya sedang Over Emotion. Jadi, nikmatilah. Ku pastikan rasanya tak kan mengecewakan. Aku pamit dulu. Annyeong. Pay~ Pay~ Nini.."

Sehun dan Tao melongo memandang Kyungsoo yang berlalu.

Bagaimana mungkin pemuda manis itu merubah ekspresinya dengan begitu cepat?

Sehun dan Tao saling mengarahkan pandangan, keduanya menatap sengit secara bersamaan. Dan perebutan makanan dari Chef Kyungsoo pun terjadi.

"Pokoknya ini milikku!"

"Tidak. Aku mau merasakannya juga!"

"Kau kan punya kekasih. Minta saja pada kekasihmu!"

Dia tak suka memasak. Haish! Kau pelit sekali sih! Dasar panda china!"

Setelah berdebat panjang, akhirnya mereka memutukan untuk berbagi.

"Waah. Kai ! Ini benar-benar lezat! Kau harus mencobanya!" Komentar Tao sumringah.

"Benar. Ini sangat lezat. Kau beruntung mendapat kekasih sepertinya." Lanjut Sehun.

"Cih. Berlebihan sekali. Itu karena kalian sedang kelaparan. Lagi pila, dia bukan kekasih ku sesungguhnya." Balas Kai remeh.

Sehun menatapnya jengah. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu? Ingat Kai, kau sedang bertaruh dengannya. Harga dirimu dipertaruhkan disini. Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak melakukan perlawanan ataupun sanggahan? Dia sudah memulai aksinya, kau tahu? Kau itu aneh sekali, tidak seperti biasanya." Kai hanya terdiam mendengar penuturan panjang Sehun. Pikirannya melayang tak tentu arah. Tak dipungkiri ia ikut memikirkannya.

Namja tan itu pun tak tahu kenapa bisa ia berubah seperti itu. Biasanya ia akan sangat bersemangat jika ada yang mengajaknya 'bermain'. Merupakan kepuasan dan kebanggaan tersendiri jika ia memenangkannya. Tapi kali ini entah kenapa ia tidak bisa.

Ini menyangkut perasaannya. Rasa Cinta.

Ia pernah merasakannya. Bahkan sebelum ia memasuki usia remaja. Hanya saja saat itu ia hanya merasakan cinta sendiri. Tanpa balasan. Dan itu cukup untuk membuatnya tak ingin merasakan cinta. Tak kan pernah.

Dan kini, ada sosok yang mengajaknya bermain dengan cinta. Ia tak yakin akan bisa. Mungkin dia takut? Kekhawatiran akan cinta?

Hanya Kai yang tahu jawabannya.

BRAK

"YA!mmph" Kai baru saja akan protes ketika Sehun mengagetkannya karena menggebrak meja, namun terhenti ketika Tao memasukkan sesendok telur gulung dan kimchi masakan Kyungsoo ke mulutnya."_Eotte_? Enak kan?"

Kai mau tak mau mengunyahnya, mengecap dengan indra perasanya.

Satu kata, _MASHITA_!

Sungguh ia tak menyangka bahwa Kyungsoo benar-benar pandai memasak. Ia melirik Tao, Sehun, dan kotak bekal yang tinggal setengahnya itu bergantian. Dengan cepat ia merampas kotak bekal milik Kyungsoo dari genggaman Tao. Pemuda tan itu memakannya dengan terburu-buru seperti kerasukan.

Sehun dan Tao kembali saling pandang, "YAK!"

Baiklah, biarkan mereka—Kai—menikmati makan siangnya.

.

Kai menghempaskan dirinya pada sofa ruang keluarga rumahnya. Ia menghela nafas berat. Lagi-lagi sepi. Tidak ada siapapun dirumah selain dirinya. Ayahnya memang jarang sekali pulang. Ia lebih sering bermalam di _Hospital_ mengingat jadwal operasi nya yang padat.

Kai sudah terbiasa akan hal itu.

Ia melirik jam dinding di atas televisi. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, dan Kai sama sekali tidak mengantuk. Namja tan itu mulai menyalakan televisi, hanya sekedar memecahkan keheningan malam.

(EXO – Overdose)

Ponselnya berdering. Ia mengernyitkan keningnya. Siapa yang menelponnya di tengah malam seperti ini. Ia pun langsung mengangkatnya ketika layar ponselnya menampilkan nama 'Squishy Boy'.

_"Yeoboseyo, Nini-ya..."_ Terdengar suara khas dari seberang sana menyapa pendengarannya.

"..." Kai tak menjawab.

_"Jongina,, kau disana? Apa kau sudah tidur?" _Kembali pemuda itu bertanya, dan Kai enggan untuk menjawab. Lelaki itu lebih memilih diam dan mendengarkan. Ponselnya masih ia tempelkan di telinganya.

_" Aku tahu kau belum tidur. Aku bisa mendengar suara Televisimu dari sini, Nini-ya..." _Kyungsoo—pemuda itu kembali menyahut. Berharap Kai dapat menjawab segala sapaannya.

_"Apa kau kelelahan sampai tak bisa menjawab panggilanku?" _Ia bertanya khawatir.

"..." Kai masih melancarkan aksi diamnya.

_"Baiklah jika seperti itu. Aku tak akan mengganggumu. Jaljayo, Nini-ya... Saranghae~"_

.

* * *

.

**Day 2**

Kai terlihat mengendap-endap dalam langkahnya. Sejak ia sampai di kampus nya pagi tadi sampai saat ini, ia masih saja bersembunyi—setiap jam mata kuliahnya usai. Ia bahkan tak membiarkan Tao dan Sehun berjalan bersamanya. Karena ia tak ingin ia ketahuan.

Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya, apa yang dilakukan Kai sebenarnya?

Yup. Menghindari Kyungsoo.

Sejak kemarin, Kyungsoo selalu saja mengusik nya. Pagi tadi Kai harus terganggu dengan dering ponselnya yang tak kunjung berhenti. Dan tentu saja ia tahu bahwa lelaki itulah yang terus menerus menghubunginya. Jangan berharap Kai akan mengangkatnya. Pemuda tan itu hanya mengubah pengaturan ponselnya menjadi _silent mode_.

Saat ini pun ia masih mendapat puluhan pesan singkat dari lelaki itu.

**_"Kau dimana Jongina?"_**

**_"Apa kau ke kampus hari ini?"_**

**_"Aku membawa Jjalbang untukmu , Nini ya. Apa kau sudah makan?"_**

**_"Kai, apa kau baik-baik saja?"_**

Ugh. Ia seperti di teror oleh _sasaeng fans_. Kai mengusak wajahnya memikirkan itu semua.

Langkahnya terpaksa terhenti ketika melihat sosok manis itu tak jauh dari hadapannya. Dengan cepat ia bersembunyi di balik dinding. Ia sedikit mengintip dan memastikan ia tak akan ketahuan. Bisa dilihat lelaki berperawakan mungil itu sedang menyapa orang-orang yang dilewatinya.

"Chogiyo. Apa kah kalian melihat Kim Jongin?"

Begitu lah kira-kira hal yang diucapkan dengan pertanyaan yang sama pada semua orang yang ditemuinya. Namun mereka hanya membalas dengan gelengan kepala atau berkata 'tidak tahu' membuatnya tak puas dan ingin sekali menyerah. Mereka semua seolah-olah bersekongkol untuk menyembunyikan Kai darinya. _Ish. Menyebalkan!_

Sang tersangka dapat menghela nafas lega ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang berlalu dengan wajah masam. Ia bisa pergi dengan tenang kali ini. Tujuannya kali ini adalah apartement Sehun.

.

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

"Kau bodoh, Kim Jongin." Ucap Sehun datar namun terdengar sarkartis di telinga Kai. Setelah sampai di apartement pribadi milik pemuda berkulit albino itu, ia langsung menceritakan semuanya tentang Kyungsoo pada Sehun. Tao? Dia sedang absen kali ini, karena harus mengikuti pelatihan whusu di kampus.

"Yak! Apa maksudmu mengataiku seperti itu?" Sanggah Kai tak terima.

"Kau telah menyiakan kesempatan yang ada di hadapanmu." Ungkapnya sambil menyibukkan diri dengan ponsel dalam genggamannya.

"Maksudmu?" Kai kembali bertanya, membuat Sehun mau tak mau memusatkan perhatiannya pada lelaki itu.

"Dengar. Kau dan dia sedang melakukan sebuah permainan. Dimana kau tentu harus memenangkannya jika tak ingin harga dirimu terinjak. Sebenarnya kau tak perlu susah-susah untuk mendekatinya. Ku pikir, dia yang lebih agresif dan tugas mu hanya melayani permainannya. Dan semuanya akan mengalir."

"T-tapi—

"Kenapa? Kau takut? Oh. Come On, Kai. Baru kali ini aku melihat kau meragukan dirimu sendiri. Kau sebaiknya berpikir, untuk apa lelaki itu mengajakmu bertaruh?"

"..." Kai terdiam, arah matanya menerawang entah kemana.

"Tentu karena sebelumnya dia sudah tertarik padamu. Kau hanya perlu menariknya semakin dalam pada pesonamu."

"..." Kai kembali memadang Sehun yang menatapnya penuh keseriusan.

"Kau sama sekali tak disulitkan dalam permainan ini Kai. Kau cukup menjadi boneka nya dalam seminggu. Biarkan dia lakukan apa yang diinginkannya. Tinggal kau yang mengikuti jalan ceritanya, dan mungkin kau bisa menambahkannya semaumu. Kau cukup nikmati Kai, dia sama sekali tak buruk."

"Ya. Tapi mungkin semua tak akan semudah itu jika sudah menyangkut perasaan. Bahkan aku merasa 'aneh' jika bersamanya. Setelah semua itu terjadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Sehun. Ia bungkam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa kali ini. Soal itu, ia tak ingin salah bicara. Dan selanjutnya mereka hanya saling terdiam dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

.

* * *

XO_LA

* * *

.

Kai memandang lekat I-phonenya sambil membaringkan diri di kasur. Kini sudah pukul sebelas malam dan matanya masih enggan menutup. Ia seakan tak bosan untuk memandangi I-phone nya yang sedari tadi menyala karena terdapat berbagai pesan masuk.

Ia tak mengerti kenapa lelaki bernama Do Kyungsoo itu sangat kukuh melakukan itu semua padanya. Apa yang diinginkannya pada diri Kai? Apa memang ia hanya ingin bermain saja? Sempat terbersit dalam pikirannya bahwa pemuda itu tulus menyukainya mengingat tak gencarnya lelaki itu menghubunginya. Namun ia menggeleng keras, menampik pemikiran asal nya itu.

Kai pun memutuskan untuk membuka pesan-pesan itu dan membacanya. Ia hanya penasaran dengan isinya. Ya. Hanya penasaran.

**_"Nini ya, Gwenchana?"_**

**_"Kau marah padaku, Jongina?"_**

**_"Kenapa kau menghindariku seharian ini?"_**

Begitulah isi pesan yang ia terima. Tak ada yang berbeda. Semua isi pesan menanyakan keberadaan dan keadaannya kini. Rasa iba sempat melingkupinya. Iya, jika saja ia tidak membaca pesan akhir dari pemuda manis itu.

**_"Kau bukan menyerah sebelum bertanding kan, Kai? Kau tak sehebat yang ku kira."_**

Kai kembali merasa tertantang. Hei. Berani sekali makhluk kecil itu berkata seperti itu padanya. Sepertinya ia mulai membangkitkan serigala yang tertidur sekarang. Pemuda tan itu mendengus, dan mengetikan pesan balasan untuk Kyungsoo.

**_"Kita bertemu di Cafe EXOst besok jam 4 sore."_** Pesan itu terkirim ditandai seringaian yang menghiasi wajah tampan pemuda tan itu.

Ia sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang spesial untuk lelaki manis 'nya' besok.

_'Kita lihat nanti siapa yang akan berlutut lebih dulu. Ku yakin kali ini kau pasti akan menyerah, Chagiya~'_

.

_**To Be Continue**_

* * *

.

.

Loha Yeorobun~

SooLA is Back~

Semoga ini termasuk update asap sesuai yang kalian inginkan ya. Well, mungkin chapter depan akan sedikit lebih lama dari ini karena urusan personal. Maaf :(

Ah ya, chapter depan akan sedikit pervy and naughty. Kalian nggak keberatan kan? Niatnya malah mau dijadiin rated M pertama aku (well, aku udah cukup dewasa untuk itu -_-v) tapi aku galuun sendiri. Eotte? Pairing nya,,, rahasia. Haha. Tapi aku yakin kalian bisa menebaknya. Udah aku kasih clue kok. :D

Big Thanks To :

_**Rnine21, ByunGhei, parklili, nikyunmin, Natsuko Kazumi, meliarisky7, kyungiNoru, adindaptr1524, jung. hajaejewels **__and __**all readers.**_

Terima kasih untuk partisipasi kalian semua. Review kalian bikin semangat meski kadang bikin galau. Haha. Selalu ingatkan aku untuk melanjutkan cerita ini ya (jika kalian masih ingin membacanya). Maaf jika ada salah penulisan Uname, itu bukan keinginanku. Terima kasih juga untuk yang men-favorite dan Follow ceritaku. Asli, meski nggak di sebutin satu-satu, kalian termasuk orang-orang penting yang bikin aku semangat ngelanjutin FF ini.

XoXo Saranghanda~ :*

Pay~Pay~ C U Next Time.


End file.
